Eternity to Eternity
by GoggleBox
Summary: Dean's heaven is everything he expected, but nothing he hoped for. DeanxCastiel angst to fluff stuff.


**Is this my first Supernatural fic? I think it is! And fluff, surprise! XD **  
**My hope for this year is that I can write more. I keep forgetting how much I like it. :) Enjoy!**

.:.

Heaven wasn't a paradise, but a continuation.

Dean's Heaven was full of rich green evergreens and maples with gravel paths linking different sites. His Impala was there and had been the first place he had woken up in. It seemed to be the only thing he woke up in. No matter where he fell asleep, he always opened his eyes in the back of his car.

There was a main road, which he assumed to be the road to the Angel Control Room or whatever. Off of it were an infinite number of sites at which he had worked while on Earth. He found his old house once, Missouri's another, a lake later.

But this road, the one he idled in front of, was new. While he slept, a new road had sprung up. He took a turn down the brown gravel road and started driving toward the grey marble building ahead. The sun was out, but the building seemed to be the most dismal shade of grey he had ever seen. He pulled beside it and stepped out, leaning heavily against the door of the Impala, waiting for some nudge to guide him in. He knew what this was. He had imagined it thousands of times, but hadn't ever found it in his heaven yet.

It seemed bigger on the inside.

Filtered sun occasionally spotted through angled windows above, keeping the hall dimly lit. Dean hadn't pictured those, but he knew what the rest of the inside was. The outside was a blank, smooth prism, but the inside seemed to be made of hundreds and thousands of picture frames. All different sizes, shapes, and colors. And in each one, a picture. A sentence or two. A moment being replayed over and over, like a moving picture. And they all were bits of his life with Cas.

Dean walked slowly around, his hands in his pockets and his eyes pretending to study the floor. After a few steps, he stopped pretending to be distant and looked up at the frames. There was a moving image of their first meeting, closest to the door. A quote from Cas next to it: "'Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.'" Dean gave a bittersweet half-smile at the wall and continued. The next frame was a picture of Cas laughing next to Dean. As Dean continued, he began to pick up his pace, eventually going at a fast walk along the wall. Cas sharing his first piece of pie. The duo hugging. Holding each other's hands. Teardrops joined his feet on the floor. His pace slowed when he realized how close he was to the end wall.

It was blank. Completely blank. The purest, cruelest white. Dean finally snapped. He put a hand on the wall and his other over his eyes. One filled with tears within seconds and the other dug into the wall, clawing, prying at it to take it away and stop showing him what he had missed.

.:.

Dean woke up in the backseat of the Impala.

For a moment, he didn't remember what had happened the previous day. But, like a swollen dam, everything broke and the recollection swamped him within moments. Not just the previous day, but the one before that, and another before.

He remembered years. Strings of infinities. He had done this over and over for years, but Cas still wasn't there.

This couldn't be heaven. What was heaven without the thing you lived for, breathed for, protected? What was the real heaven if earth was where your true life was? Why would life be so much better than heaven? Live eternity to eternity, and then retire to the same life?

The trees sighed outside the door. Leaves crunched about the gravel. Heaven felt dead.

After a time, an hour, a minute, who knew, Dean wiped his eyes and opened the door, already preparing to step inside once again. When he stepped out, there was a trench coat standing in front of him.

"I found you."

Dean slammed into him, his arms flinging around Cas faster than he thought possible. Castiel smiled and returned the hug. Dean's face was the epitome of euphoria, the brightness of it rivaling the sun's. He buried his face into Cas' neck, taking in everything he could. Cas felt a drop on his neck and smiled wider. "Dean," he began, but couldn't think of the right words to say. "Dean." That word was quieter, more final. Tears pushed the backs of his eyes as he closed them.

"I missed you," Dean said into Cas. He could spend eternity right there, in Cas' arms. After years of waiting, it seemed appropriate to do so.

Cas let his arms drop and he looked at Dean. "You've waited," he said. "Longer, I think, than you should have."

Dean sniffed and studied Cas, taking him in. He wore the same coat, the scruff around his chin, but the way he held himself seemed bigger, perhaps from the faint outline of wings. It seemed right; he was in heaven, the place of God and angels. Heaven was his habitat, and Dean's heaven was his home.

"Dean Winchester," Cas said.

Dean wiped his nose. "Ye-yeah."

Cas chuckled at himself, almost like remembering a happy memory. "I've had to think a lot while looking for you. And...Dean..."

Dean's heart sank. Dozens of scenarios danced through his head, not a single one positive. Cas couldn't be leaving, right?

Cas knelt where he stood, eyes still shining with the reunion's tears. "Dean, would you join me in a marital bond?"

His mouth opened in shock. "Cas," he said. Cas looked up at him, pride and happiness radiating from him. He had waited so long to say it and it still was so strange to taste coming from his mouth. "Yes."

Cas stood and put his arms around Dean's waist. Dean leaned into him and closed the space between them. Dean smiled as his lips found Cas's. He felt a puff of air as Cas gave a small exhale and smiled. Dean responded with his arms, letting them find the small of Cas' back and pull him closer. He had wished for years and his guardian angel had arrived.

.:.

**If you enjoyed, let me know. I love hearing back from readers. Thank you!**


End file.
